blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dinocoaster/Gallery/1
Prologue: Blaze and Zeg at the carnival S3E1 Zoom through the amusement park.png S3E1 Shot of the spinning tire ride.png S3E1 Blaze greets the viewer on ride.png|"Hey, it's me, Blaze. We're at the amusement park..." S3E1 We're riding the rides.png|"...And we're riding the rides." S3E1 Blaze jumps off the spinning tire ride.png S3E1 AJ "That was great!".png|"That was great!" S3E1 Blaze "Let's ride another one".png|“Come on, let's ride another one!" S3E1 Blaze and AJ looking at the rides.png S3E1 Blaze and AJ follow Zeg's voice.png S3E1 AJ wonders where Zeg is.png S3E1 Where's Zeg.png|Do you see Zeg? S3E1 Zeg bounces out of the bouncy house.png S3E1 Zeg breaks a box of prizes.png S3E1 Blaze joins Zeg.png S3E1 Zeg holds a stuffed banana.png S3E1 Zeg kisses the banana.png S3E1 AJ "Wanna ride some rides with us?".png S3E1 Blaze "We were just deciding".png S3E1 Zeg knows what ride to go on.png S3E1 Dinocoaster gates.png S3E1 Dinocoaster revealed.png S3E1 Dinocoaster train.png S3E1 Dinocoaster lift hill.png S3E1 Dinocoaster drop.png S3E1 Dinocoaster loops.png S3E1 Dinocoaster turn.png S3E1 Dinocoaster volcano.png S3E1 Blaze, AJ and Zeg astounded at Dinocoaster.png S3E1 Blaze "Let's get in line".png S3E1 Blaze and Zeg head for the Dinocoaster.png The Dinocoaster/A runaway ball S3E1 Joe and Gus step up to the ride operator.png S3E1 Joe and Gus present a ride ticket.png S3E1 Joe and Gus get on the ride.png S3E1 Joe and Gus excited to ride.png S3E1 AJ "looks like we need a ticket".png S3E1 Zeg "Zeg have ticket!".png S3E1 Zeg presents his Dinocoaster ticket.png S3E1 Dinocoaster ticket up close.png S3E1 AJ "A ticket for all of us?".png S3E1 Blaze "Way to go, Zeg!".png S3E1 Kid truck bouncing a ball.png S3E1 Kid truck looks at the Dinocoaster.png S3E1 Kid truck loses his ball.png S3E1 Ball bouncing away.png S3E1 Zeg offers to get the ball back.png S3E1 Zeg puts the ticket on a barrel.png|This can't be good! S3E1 Ball bounces through the carnival.png S3E1 Zeg chases after the ball.png S3E1 Zeg jumps over some barrels.png S3E1 Ball still bounces away.png S3E1 Blaze jumps off the inflatable slide.png S3E1 Zeg catches the ball.png S3E1 Zeg lands with the ball.png S3E1 Trucks cheer for Zeg.png S3E1 Kid truck thanking Zeg.png S3E1 Zeg says you're welcome.png The lost ticket S3E1 Blaze "Good goin', Zeg!".png S3E1 AJ "Now, let's go ride the Dinocoaster".png S3E1 Wind blows past Blaze and Zeg.png S3E1 Wind blowing towards the Dinocoaster ticket.png S3E1 Ticket suddenly swept up by the wind.png|Oh, no! The ticket! S3E1 Ticket blown through the carnival.png|Oh boy! There it goes! S3E1 Ticket flies before the cotton candy stand.png S3E1 Cotton candy vendor flabbergasted.png S3E1 Ticket blows into Axle City.png S3E1 Zeg "Ticket! Come back!".png S3E1 Zeg cries "TICKET!".png S3E1 AJ "It's gone".png S3E1 Zeg "But Zeg was so excited".png S3E1 Blaze "your ticket's out there somewhere".png S3E1 AJ "And if we work together".png|"Yeah! And if we work together, we can find it." S3E1 Zeg intent on finding the ticket.png S3E1 Zeg "then we all ride on Dinocoaster".png S3E1 Blaze and Zeg ready to find the ticket.png Ready for takeoff, let's go! S3E1 Blaze and Zeg leave the carnival.png S3E1 Blaze and Zeg head down a street.png S3E1 Trucks carrying a piece of glass.png S3E1 Blaze and Zeg duck and pass the glass respectively.png S3E1 Blaze jumps off a ramp, Zeg passes it.png S3E1 Blaze doing a spin roll mid-air.png S3E1 Blaze lands in the mud.png S3E1 Blaze and Zeg are muddy.png S3E1 Ticket flies toward the truck wash.png|The Truck Wash has returned! S3E1 Ticket flies past the spin brush.png S3E1 Ticket flies past the bubble blasters.png S3E1 Ticket flies past the water sprayers.png S3E1 Zeg enters the truck wash.png S3E1 Spin brush rubs Zeg.png S3E1 Zeg covered in bubbles.png S3E1 Water sprayers squirt.png S3E1 Zeg getting clean.png S3E1 Blaze enters the truck wash.png S3E1 Blaze's flame sticker getting clean.png S3E1 Blaze's foglights getting clean.png S3E1 Blaze's tires getting clean.png S3E1 Blaze and Zeg all clean.png S3E1 Blaze and Zeg revving up.png S3E1 Ticket flies down the street.png S3E1 Blaze and Zeg chase after the ticket.png To return to the Dinocoaster episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 3 episode galleries